Comfort
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: 611 words of reluctant caregiver Jason and typically troublesome Clay. Written for my 2019 Summer Prompt Challenge on Ao3.


611 words of reluctant caregiver Jason and typically troublesome Clay.

Prompt: "A father-son Relationship bw Jason and Clay ? So what if in a mission overseas Clay gets a concussion and downplay it from his brothers but when back at the C-17 the pain becomes unbearable even after having everything on Trent's power lasting one last source - seek for comfort on Jason's chest the entire trip back to the States." (Review from Sophie Brooks on Ch 13.)

Written for my 2019 Summer Prompt Challenge on Ao3.

* * *

**Comfort  
**

Clay blinked at the light, or tried to. Someone was holding his eyelids open. Which, ow! He pulled away, but a set of legs beneath him and a set of hands above kept him firmly in place.

"Calm down, Spenser." A hand pressed down on his shoulder. He recognized the voice. Jason's hand moved back to his head and the light returned.

Trent sighed, "Eyes are responding to light. How're you feeling, Spense? Any nausea?"

Yes. His stomach was imitating a tsunami right now. "No, I'm good." He blinked his eyes a few times now that the light was gone and the world came into a foggy sort of focus.

"You sure?" Trent raised a brow, eyes narrowed. Clay nodded and rose to sit up. He glanced behind him to verify that, yes, he had been laying in his boss's lap. Great.

"I'm good, just a little rattled." Clay took the hand that Trent offered him and he was back on his feet. Bravo was already on route to exfil, he stuck on Sonny's side, rifle down. The helo out was only the worst roller coaster ride of his life, but a firm grip and focusing on a single point (a patch on Cerb's vest) kept him from vomiting all over Brock.

The problem…the problem came when the C17 broke 20000 feet and his head split like a watermelon meeting a pickax. His ears were ringing as his vision went spotty.

"Woah!" Sonny caught him before he hit the floor, which was good because the floor was metal and would not have helped his raging headache. "Trent! Boss!"

-.-.-

Jason shoved past Blackburn and Davis to see Sonny holding the kid up as he puked into a bucket - thank you Davis. Trent was standing on the other side, hand in his hair, scowling.

"I'm thinkin' the kid lied about being fine, boss."

"Ya think?" Jason gestured to the brat. And that was officially his new name, lie to him did he? "Let's get him up in the seats, gonna be a long flight." A very long flight…

Even with his gut empty, the kid kept dry heaving as Sonny and Jason pulled him up into the seats. They strapped him in - which Sonny immediately snapped a picture of 'for mocking purposes' - and Jason took the seat beside him.

Clay immediately latched on to him, grimacing as he face planted into Jason's chest. Sonny took another picture.

"Keep him calm boss," Trent said as he started searching through his med kit. Jason obliged, wrapping an arm around the kid's head to block any light. He could feel Clay's heavy breaths and he ignored the pressure from the kid's hands as he squeezed Jason's arm.

Jason hooked his chin over Clay's head, "You got something to sedate him, Trent?"

"Gotta keep him concious with a concussion," Trent barked the fact, fully aware Jason knew it. "I'm gonna give him a saline solution, keep him hydrated, and some mild pain killers."

Clay whimpered when Trent stuck the needle into the top of his hand. His head burrowed into Jason's shoulder, the top of it colliding with his wind pipe.

"Easy, kid!" Jason coughed, tightened his grip, "I gotta breath."

"Pain killers'll kick in quick, but it's only gonna take the edge off." Trent explained as he made a makeshift IV stand in the seat on the other side of Clay.

Jason raised a brow, "Meaning?"

"Meaning," Ray grinned down at him, "You're stuck playing the doting caregiver until we land." Sonny cackled somewhere, likely pointing his camera in their general direction.

The whole team was running hills the second they landed.

* * *

Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
